biographyonaryadeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Arya Dey
Arya Dey '(born on April 23,1978) is an Indian businessman and real estate developer.He is a former information technology professional who enjoyed a successful early career working with several Fortune 500 companies and Indian Information Technology primes both as a full time employee as well as a consultant in the United States of America and India for over a decade.He retired from his early career path in the year of 2010 and moved into his new career as a businessman.Presently he is the Managing Partner of Crearch Associates and Bayan Shilpa Sangha. Dey has always been the supporter of the idea of self employment since he grew up in an environment of self made entrepreneurs both in and outside of his family.After reaching a certain stage in his early career he felt the need to switch back to his natural thinking of "creativity producing money".In the year of 2012 he found Crearch Associates, a real estate building company jointly with other partners to pursuit his ambitions of creativity and public service with pratical application in the real world. Dey is continuing with his efforts to support their ancestral business of textile,clothing and beauty accessories in Bayan Shilpa Sangha.He shall continue to work for the betterment of this almost century old brand since family sentiments are involved with it's very creation. Dey believes that "originality plays a major role in salability of an idea".People feel frustration with monotony and anger with portability.He wishes to author a few books in the coming decades of his life elaborating this principle after implementing it successfully in his own business career. 'Family background Dey was born in Calcutta,West Bengal to Mr. Arun Dey '''and Mrs. '''Bratati Dey.Both of his parents are from dignified families of the old Bengal.While his father Arun Dey comes from the upper class family of the late Botto Krishna Dey '''from the suburb of Begampur and Calcutta,West Bengal his mother comes from the upper class family of the late '''Shambhunath Dutta '''from the suburb of Burdwan and Calcutta.Late Botto Krishna Dey was an eminent businessman of Calcutta and jointly headed the premium textile outlet called Bayan Shilpa Sangha and Janasheba Bostraloy along with his brothers. As far as Arya Dey is aware of the facts late Botto Krishna Dey and his wife Kalidashi Debi were the owners of several dozens of acres of land in their paternal place of Begampur and her brother had around thirty five acres of land at Sundarban. Apart from these lands late Botto Krishna Dey was also known to own a theatre (also known as a cinema hall in the Indian colloquial English) in Calcutta.Unfortunately much of the wealth was lost due to reasons not known to Arya Dey because of the againg factor of the family history.Dey went to the old family home of Begampur only once at the early stage of his life.Late Shambhunath Dutta was an honourable officer of the respected entity Shipping Corporation of India.Late Shambhunath Dutta and his wife were the owners of land in Burdwan.Since the family shifted to Calcutta from Burdwan when late Shambhunath Dutta was young himself not much is known about the past apart from there old homes in Lansdown Road,Calcutta. Mrs. Bratati Dey's uncle,Arya Dey's maternal grand father Shri 'Sunil Adhya '''is an eminent surgeon (F.R.C.S,M.R.Cog,London) in the state of West Bengal who is married to the grand daughter of late '''Murari Mohan Laha '''the founder of Pasteur Laboratories,Calcutta namely Smt. Manjulika Dhar.The elder brother of Smt. Manjulika Dhar,Shri '''Bimal Dhar '''is a respected member of the guild of book sellers of Calcutta Book Fair and the present owner of the eminent U N Dhur Sons Private Limited in College Street,Calcutta.Late Botto Krishna Dey and late Murari Mohan Laha had established business relationship. Dey grew up with a cross cultural Indian and Western extended family background where the quality of a person is decided by his or her personal set of values in lieu of their religious or ethnic affiliation.There could be minor cases of insignificant amount of conservatism among some of the older members of the family.However the overall atmosphere is quite open to all who are worthy.Since Dey himself values Individualism these cases of conservatism has little effect on his personal judgement. Dey's own cousin Adhiraj's grandmother Noreen Martin (also known as Nita Mukherjee in Bengali) is originally from Australia.She got married to Adhiraj's grandfather an Indian Brahmin businessman and settled permanently in India.She is a respected old lady staying in Calcutta with some of her Indian family members Several of Dey's extended family members are settled outside of India in respected posts of doctor,micro biologist,lawyer and businessmen in places of Europe,United States of America,Canada and Australia.This diverse and cross cultural extended family background has exposed Dey to the environment of liberal thinking from a young age.Because of this Dey has formed a particular distaste for religious or cultural extremism be it Eastern culture or Western culture. 'Education and early life In 1984 at the age of 5 Dey was admitted to the Scottish Church Collegiate School,Calcutta.He matriculated from this school in first class and got admitted to the Scottish Church College,Calcutta in the year 1994.Dey completed his Higher Secondary studies with first class and started of with his studies in Physics Honours in the Calcutta University in 1996.In 1997 Dey appeared for the West Bengal Joint Entrance Examination and got admitted to the Institute of Engineering and Management,Kalyani University in the computer engineering branch.In the year of 2001 he earned a degree in Bachelor's in Technology(B.Tech) with a first class ranking. 'Taste and family apprenticeship' Since his early days Dey was drawn to the subjects of Individualism,Western Arts and Classical architecture,Sherlock Holmes, criminal psychology analysis,Law,Military,Science fiction and Advanced technology.However his prime interests were always about travelling the world,Business and Finance and scale models.Money and creativity producing money has been the core of Dey's personal values.Beyond these he learnt the basics of photography from Arun Dey and also developed the hobby of collecting stamps and coins of the colonial era in India.Dey was trained by his parents in the rigours of building and maintaining buisness transactions with customers,developing new clients and finding new suppliers to produce new opportunities for closing new deals with his on the work training at Bayan Shilpa Sangha at his childhood days.Because of the eminence of the era old Bayan Shilpa Sangha the business entity served the need of many eminent families of the colonial Calcutta.The list includes but not limited to the family members of the classical Bengali film actor Chhabi Biswas, '''late Jogesh Biswas,family members of Marble Palace,Calcutta, Rabindra Mallick,Banalata Mallick and many others to start with. '''Hobbies In the early stages of his life Dey felt natural attraction towards advanced technology,computers and building scale models.Since his early days Dey was fond of making models of various millitary machines like aero planes,aircraft carriers,bridges and houses using paper boards.In short it was the idea of making a "bigger and good looking piece from smaller pieces" that he thoroughly enjoyed.At the age of 12 Dey built a model of the bridge in the famous Hollywood production The Bridge on the River Kwai using simple wooden sticks,paper boards,adhesive and cotton using assistance from his father Mr. Arun Dey.This four feet wide and two and a half feet tall model attracted some admiration from some of the acquaintances of the family. 'Religious views' Dey is an agnostic and relies upon science and reasoning to arrive at his decision. 'Early career in Information Technology' Dey started of with his career as an Information technology professional in the year of 2001. During his career he kept pace with learning various technologies and working with many companies under various circumstances.He worked at Oracle Corporation, Symantec,Wipro Technologies and Tata Consultancy Services in the reverse order as a full time employee both in United States of America and in India. He played the role of a software consultant on temporary contracts with Cisco Systems Inc at San Jose,California,Toyota Financial Services at Los Angeles,CVS Pharmacy at Providence,Rhode Island,Google at Mountain View,California,Wells Fargo at San Francisco,Accenture,Philadelphia and a few others from the East Coast of the United States. For additional reading refer to summary of Dey's professional details. 'Recognition' It is during these years from 2001 till 2010 when Dey learnt a lot of diverse technologies and adopted with several customer related environments.For his efforts he got a few minor recognitions from his internal and external customers.He received the big fish team award and finished his Six Sigma Green Belt certification during his engagement in TCS-GE relationships representing TCS.In the United States he received team award from Cisco Systems Inc. while he was an independent consultant and also another minor quarterly award from Symantec as a full time employee. 'Challenges faced ' Things were not rosy all the time however.In this career Dey faced the events of mediocrity in the corporate sector,the thumb rules of "keep a low profile" and "hide and survive like a criminal".Dey was criticised for being "too ambitious for a software engineer" and looked down against typical middle class corporate politics from his "aspiring competitors".Although Dey enjoyed this corporate pleasantries he developed a sense of thorough distaste against "the limitations for being employed by somebody else against his ambition" and "not doing what he likes to do through creativity".This continued displeasure and increased entrepreneurial thinking which was natural to his background promoted him to make a career move in the year of 2010.His last job title was a Senior Sales Consultant with Oracle Corporation in Bangalore. 'Shift in values' Dey is a firm believer of his idea: 'Business career' In the year of 2011 Dey finally decided to start a full time business career in lieu of a full time job and a part time business career that he tried several times earlier in Mumbai,Chennai,Bangalore and between 2007 and 2009 in the United States and managed meager success with that hybrid model. 'Challenges faced' *One of the challenges he faced was with time management,he was forced to give more time and attention towards his job related career specifically during the early stages of his job related career.This was a major distraction for him to evolve in his entrepreneurial journey. *Another challenge that he faced was choosing the industry and mode of operation of the business.Although he liked some of the contemporary marketing concepts he was presented with during American Enterprise Day celebrations in various parts of the United States of America he was more interested about creative/development/building aspect of a business and decided to be a professional from the Manufacturing sector. *The biggest challenge that he faced in the early stages of his business career was people.Most of his colleagues whom Dey initially thought of as credible partners for business expansion turned out to be counter productive.Their traditional job mentality promoted Dey to look for qualified circles.This was a clear waste of time uniting qualified manpower as Dey would say: *Another challenge Dey faced was finding a trustworthy partner whose abilities and experience can be used for business expansion. Beyond these there were road blocks related to complete transition from job to business career.The friends factor too were rather counter productive however he found adequate support from family for his plans relevant to business expansion and moving into a full time business career rather than juggling with a job and a part time business. 'Speeches' Dey delivered several business building related speeches during his presence in some of the American Enterprise Summits. The content of these speeches include but not limited to how he received the ideas of free market economy and the potential ways of improving the sales cycle efficiency.Being interactive in nature these speeches were a qualified learning experience for Dey in the sphere of business to consumer sales. During his speeches he advocated primarily on the following points: *Learn the needs of the consumers before advocating the features of the product or the service to be sold *How to keep the consumers interested about the brand value *Quality and cost trade off to keep the consumer interested *After sales support 'Self realization' Dey realised that the best business option for him would be something that comes naturally to him.Since he has always been interested about the construction and manufacturing sectors he decided to start a construction business. 'Interest in Architecture and Decorative Arts' Dey has a natural interest in the subjects of Architecture and Creativity.Since his early ages he has made several paper board buildings with complete planing of such models before the construction phase.One such building was the small four feet long,eight inches wide and eighteen inches tall model of the famed bridge of Calcutta namely Howrah Bridge. 'Interior Decoration' 'Fine Scale Modelling' Category:Browse Category:Biography